Intial D: New Stage
by darthyall
Summary: 18-year-old Mitcheru Burretsu looks to become involved in the world of Japanese touge racing. He aims to join the Akagi Red Suns, now led by Mokichi Inukai. To do that, though, he's going to need to sharpen his skill...and get some help from an unexpected source. Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D. I only own my original characters.
1. Act 1: Kijimuta's Challenge

Most people see cars as mere machines. And in the way that most people use them, that label is correct. The automobile, in its traditional sense, is built for one purpose: to transport its passengers from Point A to Point B. The majority of them are built for that sole reason, and as long as automobiles are produced, that will remain true.

However, there are a few of us who interpret the word "automobile" differently. For us, automobiles are more than machines. They serve not just as a form of transportation, but as a form of self-expression; an extension of who we are. We take pleasure in not just the cars themselves, but also in driving them. There's just something about going full throttle down a straightaway or hugging the inside of a sharp corner that makes us forget about everything else for the moment. For me, it's the ultimate feeling, and it's why I aspire to be a member of the Akagi Red Suns.

Until some time ago, the Red Suns were led by Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi, affectionately called the "Rotary Brothers" because they both drove RX-7s. They come from a wealthy family, and their father owns a hospital. They're also amazing racers, especially Ryosuke, who holds the course record. He's only lost a race once, and that was to an old Eight-Six of all cars. I've been told the driver is named Takumi Fujiwara. Keisuke lost to the same guy, and eventually, Ryosuke left the Red Suns and recruited Keisuke and Fujiwara for his Project D racing team. The goal of that team was to conquer every mountain pass in the Kanto region, and believe it or not, they did it. Their last two races were the first I ever attended, and they were why I decided to start driving. I was captivated by everything I saw. The way Keisuke and Fujiwara drove...it was crazy. I've never seen anything like it. The way their cars flew...it was refreshing, almost uplifting. They looked like they were free.

My name is Mitcheru Burretsu, and I want to be free, too.

"Mokichi, come on, you gotta let me join!"

They say persistence can be rewarding, and I was already a stubborn person to begin with. I thought of it to be a good quality, but Mokichi Inukai, the Red Sun's current leader, was really annoyed by it. He crossed his arms and leaned against his white FK8 Civic Type R.

"Burretsu, every time you ask me, it makes me less inclined to accept. I'm going to tell you the same way I've been telling you for the past 10 times. You can join us when you beat our minimum time. Only then will you be worthy."

"But I've come close, and considering what I have to work with, I think I'm pretty good."

Inukai sighed. "What do you drive, again?"

I pointed to my car, which was parked nearby.

"A GH Atenza."

Inukai glanced over at it. "Six-cylinder?"

"No...four."

"So, you mean to tell me that you intend on racing a family sedan."

"If Fujiwara can do so good in an old Eight-Six-"

Inukai cut me off. "Kiddo, no offense, but you're no Fujiwara. And that's different. That Eight-Six is tuned. You...your car has no racing modifications whatsoever."

"Which is why I said I did good considering what I have to work with."

"Well, that's not good enough. Look, Burretsu. If you want to be a serious racer, you need a serious car. I admit that the Mazda Atenza is a better car than most people think. It's one of the best-handling sedans you can buy. But it's not exactly a racecar. Maybe the V6, but not the four-cylinder. That thing's gonna need a turbo to even get close to the minimum time."

I sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna get a turbo, and I'll show you what my car's capable of. Just you wait!"

I stormed away. I didn't bother looking back at him. That guy really pissed me off. What made him good enough to be leader, anyway? Ryosuke or Keisuke would stomp his ass if they were still racing here.

"Burettsu?"

I looked over my shoulder.

"I want you to come to the pass tonight."

I was confused. "Why, what for?"

"A guy from another pass challenged me, and I don't intend on backing down. I don't like racing outsiders on my home course, but he insists that we do it here. I think you should show up. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

What did he mean by that? He knows I come to all the races. Why this one specifically? And what did he think I was going to learn?

"Uh...yeah, sure, I'll be there."

"Good. See you around."

"Yeah….see you around."

I walked back to my black 2012 Atenza and drove off. For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming race. I was so curious as to what Mokichi was talking about. Maybe if I learned what he wanted me to learn, he'd let me join.

At least, I hoped so.

I arrived at Akagi pass at around 11 P.M., about an hour before the race. A lot of other guys were already there, including Red Suns members. I always felt a slight sense of intimidation around those guys. They had cars like S2Ks and S15s. Those are cars that real racers drive, and they looked like full-fledged racecars compared to my Atenza. Even if I ever became a Red Sun...could I really roll with them?

My thoughts were scattered as I noticed a yellow Civic SiR EG6 that I'd never seen before. There was a girl leaning against it, and she was having a smoke. I never liked being around smokers, but I did like meeting new people, especially racers. Judging by how her car looked, she was definitely a racer. I parked my car next to hers, and got out to greet her.

"Hi. Uh….you new here?"

She blew a cloud of smoke before turning towards me. "Yeah, this is my first time in Akagi. Beautiful place."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, it is. I take it you're a racer?"

She yawned before tossing her cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. "Yeah. But I'm not racing tonight. I'm here to watch my brother."

I raised a brow. "Your brother?"

She nodded. "M-hm. He's a member of Sidewinder, and he wants to avenge their loss to Project D, starting with the Red Suns."

My eyes widened. Sidewinder was one of the better teams that Project D went up against during its campaign. It was that team that facilitated their last race. One of their members used to be the head of Honda's racing division, according to what I've heard. Doesn't get much more professional than that.

"Sidewinder!?"

She nodded. "I'd join, but I manage a speed shop in Tokyo, so I don't really have a lot of time on my hands for that."

Damn, this girl came all the way from Tokyo to cheer her brother on? I wish my sister was like that.

"Wow. That's a considerable drive. You must really be excited about this."

She shrugged. "Whether he wins or loses, it'll be worth it. I've never been to Akagi, and it's beautiful here. Of course, I'd like to see him win. I can't imagine it'll be that hard...these aren't the REAL Red Runs, after all."

I crossed my arms. Alright, smoker chick, let's see if your statement ages well. My team is better than you think. Well….soon to be my team.

"You sure about that? Our...I mean, their leader is pretty good. He drives a new Civic Type R."

She raised a brow. "Oh, so that FK8 is his?", she asked, pointing to the white Honda that was parked a bit further away. I nodded.

"Hmph. This may be a good matchup after all, then. There's always something admirable about a Civic driver." She patted her car and laughed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. This chick was starting tick me off. So much so that I actually wanted Mokichi to win this.

"Yeah….oh, I forgot to introduce myself." I held out my hand. "Burretsu, Mitcheru."

"Kijimuta, Etsuko." She shook my hand. "I think my brother will like you."

Just then, everyone's attention seemed to turn towards the entrance of the lot. I looked towards it to find a slate gray Nissan 370Z pulling in. Etsuko looked at it and grinned.

"Speak of the devil."

The crowd cleared the way as the Z34 came to a stop. I gotta say, that car looked pretty serious. It had a full aero kit and everything. I was getting some pretty intense vibes, and that only intensified as the door opened, revealing a pretty big dude. He stepped out of the car, and wasted no time in approaching Mokichi. Everyone went quiet, and Mokichi was the first to break the silence. He got off his car and approached the new driver, holding out his hand.

"Inukai, Mokichi."

The other driver looked at him, then shook it. "Kijimuta, Chojiro."

There was an incredible tension not just between those two, but the entire place. It sent a chill up my spine. I've seen a lot of races, but none like this. Not since the last two races of Project D.

"You're the leader of the Red Suns, correct?", Kijimuta asked.

Mokichi nodded. "That would be me. And you're part of Sidewinder, correct?"

"Yeah. You already know why I'm here."

"I do. That being said, let's not waste any time." He crossed his arms. "Who's chasing?"

Kijimuta narrowed his eyes. "I don't care."

Mokichi scoffed. "Well, I suppose we'll settle this with a coin toss. I'll be heads, you be tails." He took a coin out of his pocket, tossing it into the air and snatching it back before it hit the ground. He opened his palm, and it was heads up. He grinned.

"Looks like I'm chasing."

Kijimuta shrugged. "Sounds fine to me."

This guy really didn't have a care in the world. What a hardass. I couldn't wait to see Mokichi beat him.

"Burretsu?"

I looked up. It was Mokichi. He was looking right at me. He looked at his FK8, then back at me, grinning.

"Come on, get in."

My heart stopped. Wait a minute...did he want me to ride shotgun with him in the race? No way. Why would he want that? I'd only be adding weight, and this was a serious race. What was he thinking?

"Well, are you coming or what?"

I gulped. "Uh...yeah, of course! Count me in!"

As shocked as I was, I certainly wasn't complaining. I started walking towards the white Type R, feeling the eyes of dozens of people burning into my skull. I'm sure they were as confused as I was. I stepped into the car and sat down, bucking my seatbelt. Mokichi soon followed, getting into the driver's seat and starting the FK8. I saw Kijimuta get back in his car, and he pulled in front of us as he made his way to the starting line. We followed.

"So, uh…. Mokichi. Why'd you want me to come along?"

His attention remained fixed on the Z34. "I told you that you might learn a thing or two tonight, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but...I wasn't expecting this. This is a big race, and I'll only be adding weight, won't I?"

"You're not wrong. But I want to make this race interesting, and I figured having your persistent ass beside me will present a pretty good challenge."

Dick.

"In all seriousness, Burretsu, if you want to improve as a racer, you need to ride with a real one. You'll see what I mean at the end of the run."

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've been up and down this pass more times than I can count. All the same, he did kind of have a point. Maybe if I watched him drive, I could learn his technique and use it to my advantage. We stopped behind the Z34, which was idling at the starting line. One of the Red Suns members, Yataro Ogata, approached Mokichi's window.

"Yo, Mokichi. What's with the kid?"

Kid? I'm 18, I'm a legal adult!

"Oh, I just thought I'd teach him a few things while taking this guy on. Kill two birds with one stone, you know what I mean?"

Ogata shrugged. "Whatever you say, man. Kijimuta says he's about to start rolling, and he'll floor it at the first corner. We're all counting on you, man. Good luck." He patted the FK8's hood and stepped away.

I looked towards the 370. I saw three fingers poke out the right side. Then two. Then one. The 370 starting rolling, and so did we. Oh, man, I was excited now. This was gonna be good. We started nearing the first corner, and Mokichi looked over at me.

"Alright, listen up. You better pay attention, because I'm only gonna show this to you once. You ready to see what the Red Suns are all about?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah!"

"That's what I like to hear. Hold onto your ass, kid."

Kijimuta suddenly floored his accelerator, and Mokichi followed suit. I was immediately pressed against the back of the seat. The Civic Type R was a rocket, especially for a car with an FF drivetrain. Unlike my Atenza, this car was made for racing, and I could feel it.

I looked over at Mokichi, watching him work the shifter and clutch while steering the car. A bit of shame came over me. My Atenza….it's an automatic. Yes, I said it. I don't know how to drive a manual transmission, I've never been taught. To be fair, it's not really my fault. The Atenza was my dad's car before it was mine, and he doesn't care for racing, so he bought the automatic version. I personally would have went for the 6-cylinder model, or, better yet, an actual racing car.

I looked ahead as Kijimuta's Z34 drifted around the upcoming corner. I looked back at Mokichi to see how he was going to handle the corner. Gripping the inside of the turn, he downshifted to second, then back up to third as he pulled out of the corner, stepping on the gas again and catching up to Kijimuta. I had to hold onto my seat just to stay upright, even though I had a seatbelt on. I was starting to sweat. I'd never felt these kinds of g-forces before when I drove. It was like a crazy roller coaster, except that the roller coaster could fly off the rails at any second. Or, in this case, a cliff. Fun!

I turned my attention to Mokichi once more. His facial expression was pretty blank, more so than usual. I'd never seen him quite like this. He was watching the opponent's every move like a hawk. Keeping his attention on what was in front of him, he quickly downshifted and upshifted again through a corner, keeping pace with Kijimuta. I was confident that Mokichi would win. Still, it didn't make it any less surprising that he could keep up with Kijimuta so easily, considering he was a member of Sidewinder. Sidewinder is a professional racing team, and I'm pretty sure Mokichi has never set foot on an actual racing circuit. If he was this good...why HASN'T he?

We continued on like this for a while. Kijimuta would enter the turn faster, but Mokichi would come out of the turn like a lightning bolt. I knew the course pretty well, and I knew that we were approaching the end. There wasn't many more opportunities to make a move, and it looked like this would go into a second run. Is that what he was planning?

"Alright, Burretsu. Pay close attention here. I'm about to make my move."

My eyes widened. What the hell was he planning? There were only a few more corners left, and Kijimuta was handling himself pretty good. How did he plan on passing him?

Just ahead, Kijimuta started to brake for the turn, and I watched Mokichi to see when he was going to brake. But he didn't. I continued to stare at his feet, but nothing. He simply kept going, and we passed the Z34. My heart started racing. We were racing towards a sharp turn at full speed. I looked directly at Mokichi.

"What are you doing!? You're gonna kill us, lunatic!"

"Just watch."

We were right at the turn now, and I braced myself for impact. The first thing I heard was a slight scraping noise….but I didn't feel any impact at all. Instead, I was jerked to one side. When I looked up, we were on the very inside of the turn, gliding along at almost the same speed. We rocketed out of the corner and away from the Z34. I simply froze in disbelief. What just happened…?

"Gutter technique."

I whipped my head around to look at him. "What?"

"Gutter technique. You dip your front wheels into the gutter, and it holds the car, even at full speed. Oldest trick in the book."

That sounded stupid. How could a gutter on the side of a road hold such a heavy object moving at such a high speed? That didn't sound right. But apparently, it was, because it just happened. I looked behind us, and Kijimuta was struggling to catch up. I was almost sure he was just as taken aback as I was.

We ran through the final few corners, and crossed the finish line well ahead of Kijimuta. We stopped and got out of the car to face a cheering crowd. Everyone was congratulating Mokichi on his victory, and I hated to admit it, but I had a huge respect for this guy now. He just went up against a Sidewinder member and handed his ass to him like it was nothing. No wonder he was leader of the Red Suns now.

Then, Kijimuta got out of his car and went over to Mokichi. He looked pretty ticked.

"What the hell was that!?"

Mokichi smiled. "Come on, don't tell me you aren't familiar with the gutter technique."

"I've heard of it, but I didn't think you could pull it off. It takes real skill to do that."

"You're saying I'm not skilled?"

"I….". He paused. "This isn't the end of it. I'll race you again, and I'll win!"

"You're a little hot-headed to be racing with Sidewinder. Usually, Ikeda doesn't like that sort of attitude."

"Whatever, man. I'll be seeing you again."

He started walking back to his car, and for a moment, our glances met. He paused for a second.

"See you around, kid."

Kijimuta got back in his car and stormed off. What a sore loser. Sidewinder must have really lowered their standards after their embarrassment against Project D.

Mokichi turned to me. "You see, Burretsu, it's not how hard you try. It's how hard you do. To be a Red Sun, you have to do. Understand?"

I nodded. I understood everything now.


	2. Act 2: GH vs EG6

I'd been practicing on Akagi frequently after the night I rode with Mokichi. Before taking the time and effort to tune my GH, I needed to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with it. I knew that power was an issue; the 170 horses that my stock 4-cylinder was producing wasn't anywhere near the amount needed to really get this 3,400-pound sedan going. I was considering an engine swap, but that'd be pretty expensive, and I figured a good turbo could put the stock engine at around 300. A new exhaust, ECU, cold air intake, and a few other things, and I could probably go even higher than that. I'd obviously need some new internals for the engine to make sure it could handle the increased power. Obviously, none of this was going to be cheap, and I needed to come into some good money if I wanted this done.

Still, it was frustrating. I knew that I could make the minimum time if I could improve my car in just a few areas, especially if I used what I learned riding with Mokichi. After the end of the 3rd run, I'd only improved by a second. I was ready to call it a night when I noticed a yellow EG6 Civic with its hazards on, pulled over on the side of the road with a girl leaning against it. I knew who it was even before I pulled over and got out myself.

"This is getting depressing to watch, kiddo,", Etsuko said, looking over at me. I crossed my arms.

"Look, if you're just here to make snarky comments, you're wasting my time. I'm busy."

She frowned. "Gee, dude, I was just messing with you. I came to help out."

I was surprised. "Help me out? What do you mean?"

"It's not just your car, Burretsu. It's you."

I only stared at her.

"Your technique, dork. Sure, that Atenza could use a great deal of improvement, but you can't expect to make your minimum time with your current skill, mods or not."

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you realize how hard I've been running this course!?"

She shrugged. "I don't doubt it, I've been watching you. You threw that thing around the last corner like your life depended on it, I could see it. But just because you're running hard doesn't mean you're running."

I scoffed. "So, what are you suggesting, then?"

She grinned and looked at her EG, then back at me. "Meet me at the start."

My eyes widened. Before I could reply, she got in her car and drove off. I hurried and followed suit. Was she…suggesting a race!?

I followed her all the way back to the start, at which point she turned around. I did the same and pulled up beside her. She rolled down her window and looked at me.

"Cat and mouse. You wanna lead or chase?"

I thought for a moment. It was a bold move for her, giving a local the choice of starting position. Then again, this was my first race, so maybe it was fair after all.

"Uh….I'll lead, I guess."

"Alright, that works for me. I'm gonna get behind you, and we'll start rolling. Cut 'er loose at the first turn. You know how this works."

I nodded and pulled up in front of her. I figured that if I could just keep her behind me on the first run, I'd be able to gauge how fast she is and know what to do on the way back up. It seemed like a solid idea, and seeing as I'd driven the pass many more times despite my car probably being slower, I had at least a decent shot. I started rolling, Etsuko following close behind. I started to get chills as we came to the first corner. Sure, I'd driven this place a lot….but never with someone else. I didn't know whether to feel excited, scared shitless, or a mixture of both. This was going to be fun. I stuck my right arm out the window and held up three fingers as I neared the first corner. Then two, then one. Go time!

I pulled my arm back and stepped on the gas, feeling the front wheels slip a bit as I sent it into the corner. I took a split second to glance at my rearview mirror. Etsuko was right behind me. I pressed harder on the accelerator, and the Atenza steadily gained speed. "Steady" isn't enough in a race, though, and it certainly left a lot to be desired. Through the next few turns, it became more and more clear to me that I was holding Etsuko up. She was breathing down my neck, and I could tell that she could easily pass me if she got an opportunity. Not a great sign at only the start of a race.

We went on like this for a while. It was eeriely similar to the race with Mokichi and Kijimuta. I was like Kijimuta, the lead car. I would go into the turn faster than Etsuko. Etsuko, however, was more like Mokichi. She'd be caught up with me as soon as we exited the turn. If this trend continued, that might mean she'd try the gutter run on me. It was in my best interest to keep the inside sealed shut. This was easier said than done, though, because entering the turns at the speed I was and holding onto the inside were hard to do at the same time. I felt like Etsuko would surprise me and divebomb into the corner, just like Mokichi did. I really had my hands full here, and this was just to bring the race into a second run. There was no way I was going to pull away from her at this point...not using conventional methods. I looked to the inside of the next turn and saw the gutter. I thought for split second before deciding that I'd go for it. I darted towards the inside and felt my front wheel slip into the gutter.

And then, it went right back out.

Suddenly, I wasn't driving the car anymore. Physics had taken over. It didn't matter how hard I fought the wheel or hit the brakes. I was powerless. I could only hold onto the wheel and brace myself as the Atenza careened towards the guardrail and slammed into it, sending sparks and glass flying everywhere. It slid along the rail as the horrible sound of metal on metal assaulted my ears. The force of the impact caused me to jerk to the left, but I didn't let go of the wheel. Even as I eventually ground to a halt, I didn't take my hands off. I couldn't believe what just happened. My mind was flooded with things I didn't understand. Why did I just crash? Why didn't the gutter run work? And...why was Etsuko so good?

"Hey, Earth to doofus, I'm talking to you!"

I blinked, and noticed a hand waving in front of my face. It was Etsuko. I looked up at her, rubbing my face.

"You're….amazing…".

She narrowed her eyes. "You just totally ate that guardrail, and that's what you're worried about? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm….fine. Nothing really hurts…".

"Good. You can take your hands off the steering wheel now..."

She opened my door and helped me out. Luckily for me, the impact took place on the passenger side, meaning that my side of the car was relatively undamaged. As I looked at the other side, though, it was a much different story. The left front was completely smashed, as well as the left mirror and windows. The windshield had taken some damage, too. This was going to be a tough fix, if it even could be fixed.

"Damn, she took a hard hit….nothing that I can't fix, though."

I turned to her. "You can fix this?"

She smirked. "Come on. Do you really think I drove all the way out here to Gunma just to watch my brother lose some stupid race? The only reason he decided to do the race is because we're in town anyways. We're setting up a second speed shop here in Akagi."

A speed shop right here in Akagi? Sweet!

"Hey, that'd be great! There's tons of guys here who could use that." I looked back at my wrecked car. "Me, for instance."

She chuckled. "Whatever you need, we can hook you up. Let me call my brother. He'll bring the tow truck and we'll load 'er up."

I was taken aback by her kindness. This chick was really starting to grow on me.

"R-really, you don't have to-"

"Shut up before I change my mind."

I immediately went silent as she took out her phone.

"Hey, bro, it's me….I was racing this guy, and he kinda hit the guardrail….Burretsu Mitcheru….yes, the same guy who rode with Mokichi...who cares? You don't have to act like such a hardass all the time. At the end of the day, we all love cars….okay, thank you." She hung up and sighed.

"So, he's coming?"

"Yeah. He isn't particularly enthused by it, but I'm his sister. He'll do anything for me." She gave an innocent smile.

"Does he always act like he did that night?"

"Eh...not really. He acts like he doesn't care a lot of the time, but he's a real sweetheart once he becomes comfortable around you. Trust me, I think you'll come to like him."

I hoped so.

Soon, her brother came with the truck. It was a long flatbed, the kind that has a sliding bed and winch to pull the car up onto the truck. He parked the truck in front of my car before getting out. He looked about as happy as he did after losing the race.

"Uh….hi. Burretsu, Mitcheru, we met at the race. I'm the guy who rode with-"

"Yeah, Inukai. I know." He looked at my car. "You tried what he did, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Thought so." He then looked at Etsuko. "I thought you didn't like racing amateurs?"

I wanted to say something, but he was right.

"Well, no one else was out. Besides, he's not that bad, considering that Atenza is pure stock."

Kijimuta's eyes went wide. "Pure stock? What the hell does he intend to win with that? The 24 Hours of Lame Mans?"

"Hey!", I protested. "The Atenza is a good car-"

"For beginners, sure. It handles good. But it's not a racecar. You're going to have to get something serious if you want any chance of competing around here."

I crossed my arms. "It's no different from that EG", I said, pointing to Etsuko's Civic. "It took work to make that car as fast as it is."

"That's different. The EG is a great platform for tuning. Huge aftermarket, and parts are as common as the stars in the sky. Atenzas, on the other hand….when's the last time you saw one at a tuning shop?"

I didn't say anything.

"It's a good car, Chojiro. I think we can make it competitive,", Etsuko chipped in.

Kijimuta scoffed. "What are we, a charity? We're already helping the guy fix it."

"Of course not. But he's a good guy, and he's a friend."

"This is a business. We don't give away free shit, especially to rival teams."

"Who cares!? At the end of the day, no matter where we're from or who we race for, we're all the same. We all just want to race cars. Why else would we do it in the first place?"

Technically, I wasn't part of a rival team yet, but I kept my mouth shut. I could tell Etsuko was losing her patience. Kijimuta sighed and gave in.

"Fine, fine", he replied, coming closer to my GH. "Take him back to the shop. I'm gonna get this thing on the truck and meet you there."

"Will do."

Etsuko and I got in the EG and left. I was pretty impressed by everything I saw inside. Roll cage, gauges, racing seats, everything. It sounded great, too. It was pretty clear that some serious work had been put into this car. I looked at Etsuko.

"So….what's under the hood?"

"Same B16A the car came with, except I've got ported heads and a bigger turbo. Good for about 220 to the front wheels."

"Wow. That's pretty good for a car this size."

She nodded. "It gets the job done. I gotta say, though, you did better than a lot of people do against me, and your car is probably the weakest I've been against. No offense."

"None taken. I know it's not fast. But it's all I've got, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it my dream racecar. Any car can be good if you work hard enough for it."

"You're right on that one. I found this EG6 in a scrapyard. Look at it now."

"Wow. That's impressive."

"Meh. It was nothing a little wrench time couldn't fix." She smiled.

It wasn't long before we got to the shop. The first thing I noticed was the lack of decoration. There was nothing outside of the building that indicated that it was a speed shop, or that it was a business at all. She must have noticed my confusion.

"I know it doesn't look like much yet, but we're just starting the move-in process. We've got most of the interior done, and most of our equipment is already inside."

She parked in the front lot next to her brother's Z34, and led me up to the door. She fumbled around in her pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a key. Sliding it into the lock, she opened the door with a slight creak, and we stepped inside. She then flipped a switch, and instantly, the place lit up. All I saw was just a few chairs, shelves, a door going off to the left and side, and a front desk. Etsuko looked back at me, and then at the left door.

"Come with me, and you'll see what we have to work with."

She opened the door and went through, and I followed. She flipped another switch; this time, it was a whole different story. This garage had everything. Two lifts, engine cradles, toolboxes everywhere. There were signs on the walls advertising all of the good parts manufacturers. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

"Not top-rate, but I think it's a good start. What do you think?"

"You kidding me? This is awesome! I could totally work here!"

She chuckled. "Well, if you can prove yourself, maybe we'll let you. For now, though, we've got another job to do."

Just then, we heard a truck engine outside.

"That must be my brother. Come on, let's give him a hand."

She went over to a chain running along the wall beside the door and started pulling it. Slowly, it started opening, revealing the back of the truck. She gave her brother a thumbs-up, and the bed slowly started sliding down. Once it was situated, Etsuko told me to back my car off the trailer and into the garage. I nodded and did as I was told. I hated to see my car like this, but I couldn't wait to see what we could do with it.

After shutting the truck off, Kijimuta got out and approached Etsuko and I. I was beaming with excitement.

"Thank you, Kijimuta, it means a lot-"

"Chojiro,", he interrupted, walking over to a toolbox. He searched around before grabbing a wrench, turning back to Etsuko and I.

"Alright, boys and girls. Let's get to work."


	3. Act 3: Shifting Gears

It wasn't until around 2 in the morning before I was about to head home. No, my car wasn't already fixed. Chojiro was letting me borrow an extra car of his to get home, a Sapphire Blue '95 300ZX. According to him, it was his daily driver, since he didn't want to drive his Z34 everywhere when it was barely legal. In exchange for use of his car, I was supposed to help out around the shop for free. If I did good, he said, I could work there for real. It seemed like a win-win for me. I got to work at a speed shop, AND I got to drive a Z32.

"Alright, Burretsu" He handed the keys to me. "Get outta here, and don't wreck my car. Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can. You don't have to worry about a thing!"

I walked over to the Z32 and unlocked it, opening the door. As I was about to step inside, I noticed something near the center console that made my stomach churn.

This Z had a manual.

"What's the matter, kid? Something wrong with the car?"

I went red in the face. "Uh….no, nothing's wrong with it, just….". I turned to him. "I don't know how to drive a manual."

He stared at me blankly. "You what?"

"I've never had another car to learn on...I don't know if I can drive this."

Chojiro facepalmed. "You've got to be kidding me…alright, let me show you. Gimme the keys and pay attention."

I gave him the keys, and he got in the car and started it up.

"Alright, look. You got three pedals down here." He moved his legs to give me a better look. "You have your gas and brake, just as you would in any car. But this one over here way on the left,", he explained, pointing to it, "is the clutch pedal. This is important. You have to use this when you shift, or you'll tear up the transmission, stall, or probably both. Whenever you shift, you need to let off the gas, push in the clutch, change gears, and then get back on the gas."

"Soooo...I have to do that every time I shift?"

"Yep."

"Okay...I think I can do that."

"Good. Because if you break my transmission, I'll break you."

"Yeah...I got it."

He got out of the ZX and stepped aside to let me in. Once I was inside, I took a look around, making myself familiar with everything. When I felt relatively comfortable, I pushed in the clutch and shifted into first gear, starting off slowly. Alright, this didn't seem so bad. I pulled onto the road and shifted into second, and then third. This was a lot easier than I thought. I shifted back down to first as I pulled up to a stoplight. Once it was green, I went to go. But the ZX didn't go. Instead, it just stalled.

"Oh, come on, not now! What am I doing wrong?"

I pressed the gas, but it kept stalling. I looked at the pedals, and noticed that my foot was still on the clutch. Oops. I took it off and tried to go, and it stalled for about moment before moving. I was confused. That was kinda weird, my car had never done anything like that. Maybe this was going to take more practice than I thought. What chance did I stand against real racers if I couldn't even drive a manual normally, let alone race it?

Just then, I noticed something in my side-view mirror as I pulled up to the next stoplight. A silver RX-8 was pulling up next to me. It stopped and rolled down its window, revealing a blonde, smug-faced driver.

"Hey, dude. Having some trouble with your car?"

I tensed. "Eh, just missed a shift is all. You know how it is, right?"

"Are you sure you just a missed shift? Looks to me like you're having trouble with the stick." He smirked.

"N-no way! I can drive a stick just as good as anyone else!"

The RX-8 driver chuckled. "Alright, then. If you're so good, let's have a little race, huh?"

A chill went up my spine. "I-I'd better not, this isn't my car. I'd feel bad if I-"

"Come on! Look, it's just us out here tonight. This street is pretty long before the next light. There's no reason we can't have a little fun."

I didn't know what to say other than yes. If I said so, I'd look like a total loser. I had to defend my pride as a racer.

"Well...alright, fine. To the next stoplight, whoever gets there first wins."

"Haha, alright! Hope you like seeing my taillights, noob!"

This guy was starting to come off as a dick. I couldn't wait to beat him. I hoped Chojiro put something good under the hood of this thing. I gave the engine a rev, and it gave a throaty roar. Ooh, that sounded nice. I almost didn't even want my Atenza back now. The RX-8 guy started revving his engine, too, and it didn't sound quite as great. I chuckled to myself. This was gonna be a piece of cake. I looked back at the light. Red...

I revved my engine again.

Yellow...

I put my foot on the clutch.

Blue!

I shifted into first gear. Almost immediately, the Z stalled. I could only watch as the RX-8 rocketed away from me. I looked down and noticed that, once again, I'd left my foot on the clutch. I took it off and tried to catch up, but the RX-8 was long gone by then. Damnit. Damnit!

After several more hiccups, I finally made it home. I was absolutely humiliated. That guy probably thought I was an idiot. I parked the Z in the driveway, right behind my dad's Subaru Legacy. I got out and knocked on the door, and waited for a bit. It was a few moments before my dad opened the door. He was in his pajamas, and he seemed like he'd just crawled out of bed.

"Where've you been?"

"I, uh….got in an accident."

He sighed. "An accident, huh? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I met some guys who own a new auto repair shop, and they offered to fix my car for free and maybe make some improvements if I help them."

"I see…". He looked over my shoulder, right at the Z32. "Whose car is that?"

"Kijimuta Chojiro's, the co-owner of the shop. He's letting me borrow it until my Atenza is fixed."

"Oh. Looks like a nice car to be letting someone borrow. See to it that you keep your word and help Mr. Kijimuta out." He paused. "You'll have to quit your job at the store."

"That's okay. I don't really like it, and it doesn't pay well."

"Alright, then. Just make sure you know what you're getting into...and be more careful."

"Will do...thanks, dad."

I went inside and set the keys on my nightstand before going into my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I knew that my dad wasn't very enthusiastic about me racing. He'd said it himself. I still remembered what he told me when I first got my Atenza.

"Your mom left me because of racing. I can't stop you from doing it, and if it makes you happy, then go ahead. But understand that I won't help you."

It was kind of hard not having his support. I almost felt like a disappointment. It's difficult to love something so much and want to please your parents at the same time. But I knew what I wanted to do with my life, and it had to involve cars. Racing involved cars, and I'd become passionate about it. As much as I wanted to make my dad happy, I wasn't going to give up what I loved for that. There was just nothing else I really wanted to do, even if tonight's events clearly showed that I sucked at it.

Besides...he, of all people, should understand.

(Dad's POV)

I couldn't stop staring at the 300ZX my son brought home. As far removed from racing as I was, I still couldn't help but admire a car like this. I hadn't seen one in years, not since I stopped racing on Akagi. They used to have these there all the time. I'd be lying if I said it didn't excite me...even if it was just a little bit.

I looked inside the window. The interior seemed to be in good shape. Nice wheel, seats, shifter...wait a minute. Shifter? Mitcheru can't drive a manual. How'd he manage to drive this home? Someone must have shown him how, probably a racer. I sighed to myself and looked over at my Legacy. I liked that car, it was reliable and looked pretty nice. But next to this Z32, it wasn't hard for me to decide which one I liked better. I glanced at my old shed, and a thought entered my mind. I stood there for a few moments before making myself shrug it off. Look how pathetic you are, Shoda, standing outside daydreaming about things you did 20 years ago in the middle of the night. I looked at the Z32 once more before going back inside to get back to bed. I noticed a small decal on the driver's side door. It read "Kijimuta Speed Shop."

No easy sleep for me now.


	4. Act 4: Morons and McMuffins

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I'd forgotten that I'd set it extra early so I'd have more time to work at the speed shop. I wanted to get as much done today as I could, so I could prove to Chojiro that I'd be a good employee. I'd already texted my boss at the store that I was quitting my job the night before. He wasn't too happy, but I didn't really feel bad. I've had a strong dislike for him ever since he docked my pay after an incident with a customer. I don't know what he expected me to do. The guy insulted my car, so I insulted his face...with my fist. Oops.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, I got in the ZX and headed up to the shop. Etsuko and Chojiro were already there, working on my car. They had it on a lift and everything. I went over to them as soon as I got out.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Not much,", Etsuko replied. "How'd driving the ZX go? Chojiro told me that you couldn't drive a manual."

I went red in the face. "Uhh...it wasn't that bad, really. I figured it out pretty quick." That was a lie.

"Good! People tell me all the time that manuals are hard, but if you take the time and effort to really learn, it's a piece of cake."

"I'm glad you've learned so quickly, Burretsu,", chipped in Chojiro. "I'd have to do to you what you did to your car if you messed up my baby."

I gulped. "Y-yup, no problems...so, what are you guys doing?"

Etsuko looked up at me. "Well, right now, we're removing all of the trashed parts. As you can see, we've already taken off the front bumper and cleaned up all the broken glass. Right now, bro and I are inspecting the undercarriage to make sure everything there is okay."

"How does it look?"

Chojiro sighed. "Everything looks fine, aside from the left front axle. The left front in general has pretty much gone to shit. Springs are definitely gonna need replacement, which is fine. The stock springs weren't gonna cut it for what we have planned anyway."

"Well, what do you have planned?"

"Well, for starters, that engine is gonna need a makeover. The Mazda MZR engines aren't exactly top-rate, but they aren't terrible. They can definitely perform with a few upgrades. Turbo's a must. We have a spare T3 Super 60 turbo kit on hand. The most boost your particular engine could handle would realistically be about 8 psi. However, if we add a high-flow catback exhaust, new ECU, and rework all the internals, you'll be able to run way higher than that."

Okay, I know a little bit about engines, but I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He must have seen my confusion, and he changed the tone in his voice.

"We put new parts in car. Car go zoom."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks for clearing that up for me."

Etsuko chuckled. "To be honest, bro, I was starting to lose you there, too."

Chojiro scoffed. "You two don't belong near a car, then. Just do what I tell you to do, and we'll get this project done in a reasonable amount of time." He looked at my Atenza. "She may look like a sack of shit now, but when I'm through with her, you'll need your own sack to clean up your own shit after you soil yourself from driving her."

As disturbing as that image was, I couldn't wait to get this done. I didn't know how I could ever repay these guys.

"Gee, guys, you really don't have to-"

Chojiro came closer to me. "Look, kid. The way I see it, if we can make a monster out of THIS shitbox, people will take notice. We don't need big, fancy signs or ads to get our name out there. Your car will be our advertisement. Everyone who asks, every race you win, you tell them who the hell put this car together. That's all I want out of you. Deal?"

He extended his hand, and I nodded and shook it.

"Deal."

He smiled. "Good. Now get me a wrench."

(Shoda's POV)

By the time I woke up, Mitcheru was already gone. He told me he'd be leaving a little earlier for this new job, but I didn't expect him to leave earlier than me. Either he had to, or he was just excited. Knowing him, the latter sounded likely enough. I got ready for work and headed out.

Since I had some time on my hands, I decided to stop by the local McDonald's to get a Mega McMuffin. I love American food. Burgers, hot dogs, fried chicken, I love it all. It's a wonder I'm not fat, especially after all these years of eating it. I guess I owe that to my constant exercise.

Once I arrived at McDonald's, I noticed a group of guys standing by their cars. One of them looked like a RX-8, so they were probably racers. I saw them occasionally every time I stopped by, but that wasn't often, and it was especially unusual that they'd all be out this early in the day. I didn't plan on sticking around, but I paused when I heard one of them say something interesting.

"Man, did I tell you guys about that 300ZX I totally smoked yesterday?"

300ZX? That's the same car Mitcheru borrowed.

"No, what happened?"

"This guy, you wouldn't believe it unless you saw it. That thing was jerking around like crazy. I stopped next to him and asked him if he was having some trouble, and he said no. Then, I challenged him to a race. Kid wanted to pussy out, but I coaxed him a little. Soon as we started, he stalled!"

I was starting to get a little agitated by his attitude. Someone who bragged about beating a stalled car sounded like more of a pussy to me than someone who just didn't want to race.

"So, he couldn't even drive his own car?"

"Actually, he told me it wasn't even his! Bet it was his daddy's ride."

I was starting to get angry now. They were definitely talking about my son. I had to force myself to start walking away before I said something and made a scene.

"Well, daddy clearly doesn't have much to be proud of."

Alright, you've done it now, you little blonde bitch. I turned to them.

"Hey!"

They all stopped talking and immediately whipped their heads around to look at me.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that. It could get you in trouble if the wrong person hears you."

The blonde guy crossed his arms. "And what's it to ya? You know who we're talking about or something?"

"I might. And regardless of whether or not I do, I don't appreciate your attitude. You should keep your mouth shut."

Blondie scowled at me. "And you should mind your own damn business, old man!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but just then, the manager stepped out and approached me.

"Are these kids bothering you, Shoda?", he asked me, glaring at blondie.

"No, there's no problem here, Mawatari. Just having a chat."

"I see." He turned back to the the guys. "If you aren't buying anything, get outta here. You're taking up parking space that customers could use."

Blondie scoffed. "Fine, whatever."

The group returned to their cars, and they all left. Blondie threw up a middle finger before driving off. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Mawatari crossed his arms. "Goddamned kids. This isn't the first time those morons have been a nuisance around here."

"They'll learn their lesson eventually."

"What got them so fired up at you, anyway?"

"Actually, I approached them."

Mawatari raised a brow. "You? That's unlike you, Shoda."

"Yeah, well, normally I wouldn't waste my time with street punks these days. But they were bad-mouthing my son."

"Really, now? What were they saying?"

"Said that he was a coward for not wanting to race, and that I didn't have much to be proud of."

Mawatari sighed. "Shoda, I don't get it. You haven't raced for years, and you so willingly let Mitcheru do it. Why?"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly enthusiastic about it, but it's his choice. He's 18 now, and he's done with school. It's up to him to decide what he wants to do with his life, and if that's racing, then so be it. I want him to be able to make his own decisions."

There was a brief pause.

"You know as well as I do that that's not the whole truth. Any reasonable person knows that street racing is unsafe for anyone, let alone inexperienced kids."

I turned to him. "You telling me how to raise my kid?"

Mawatari went red in the face. "N-no! That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that there seems to be something beyond his safety that you have in mind. You let him race because you sympathize with him...don't you?"

I didn't say anything.

"I can see right through you, Shoda. You want it just as bad as he does. Now, I'm not a car guy by any stretch of the word,", he said, pointing to my Legacy, "but I can tell that that's not what someone like you really wants to poke around in."

I chuckled lightly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've got a job to do, Mawatari, and so do I. I'm gonna get a Mega McMuffin and be on my way. Have a good one."

"Alright, then. You, too."

As I went inside the McDonald's to get my food, I looked back at my Legacy once more with Mawatari's words still fresh in my mind. I almost laughed at the thought of it.

Because, as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right.


End file.
